


Shorties

by miracle_rider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_rider/pseuds/miracle_rider
Summary: A collection of short stories I've written for a bunch of my longer stories. All of these will eventually happen, but this is just how they ce to me.WARNING: There is little to no context for each shorty and some might spoil plot details for future stories.Enjoy~





	1. Uber Eats Also Delivers Fluff

Lunaria leaned over the top bunk to say, “Hey, I’m ordering food, you guys want anything?”

Dave was the first to respond, “Of-fuckin’-course I do. Any discounts?”

“Hmmm,” Lunaria took a moment to check, “Nope. Seems we haven’t been blessed with the holy percent.”

Evelyn popped his head out from the bottom bunk, “I can enter what I want,” he said. Reaching his hand up to Lunaria.

Lunaria hung herself over the edge to look at him. She raised an eyebrow with an impish grin, “Embarrassed to let us see what you want?”

“No,” -Evelyn made a quick jab for her phone, snatching it out of her hands- “It’ll just be faster.”

“Bro,” called out Dave.

Evelyn was quick to respond, “Stop.”

“Put me down for some doughnuts. How about some…”

“Done,” Evelyn said, handing the phone back to Lunaria.

Dave and her both looked at Evelyn in confusion.

“What? He gets the same thing every time.” his defense satisfied them and all three went back to what they were doing.

Lunaria looked at her phone. Evelyn had moved it to the “confirm order” screen. She smiled and shook her head. That boy was so hard on himself, just everything had to be his secret burden to carry; unfortunately for him she immediately went to check what she was paying for.

15 bags of W Sour X-tremes? 15? Luna thought to herself.

What does he think I am, made of money? -her last credit card report flashed in her mind- Oh wait, she thought with dumbfounded smile.

“Lunaria,” Evelyn said. 

“Hm?” she quietly responded, flinging her torso over the edge of the top bunk to look at him.

He began to speak without looking at her, “I’ll pay you back when-”

Luna interrupted him by stretching herself over to him and pressing her finger to his lips.

“Ssshhhhhh,” she began with a relaxed expression; Evelyn tensed up, his cheeks warmed up. 

Lunaria kept going until, “Sshhhh-aaHHHH!?!!” she screeched as she fell to the floor.

“I’m good! Don’t call the nurse,” she called out through a fit of laughter.

Evelyn looked down at her; the happy little mess on the floor. She couldn’t stop laughing, and Evelyn couldn’t stop from letting a small smile form on his face. Lunaria rolled onto her side, tears of joy popping out from her eyelids.

After taking a minute to catch her breath, Lunaria looked up to Evelyn, “I’ll pay. Don’t worry about it,” she said in a calm and gentle tone.

Evelyn opened his mouth to respond, but then closed it again; he couldn’t bring himself to argue, he just quietly responded, “M’kay.” And the two of them sat there, eyes locked, just staring at one another.

Dave interrupted the moment, “Y’all done being hetero down there? Poppy wants his powder covered deliciousness ay-sap.”


	2. You asked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I said shorties, I meant shorties. This was a random joke that I really felt the need to write out.

Luna grabbed a stack of books and began to return them to their places.

“Everan, do you know what is interesting?”

Without skipping a beat he responded “Marine Biology.”

Luna had to look back at him. Never in all her time had some been so bold with that question. Everan looked up from his book clearly labelled “MARINE BIOLOGY”; he was sitting on a table, surrounded by stacks of books.

“What?” he said, unaware of the princesses bewilderment.


End file.
